Berserker Magic
Berserker Magic, also known as Berzerker Magic, Blitz Magic, or Overdrive Style, is a form of magic found in the Elemental Pantheon and across all pantheon's as an all-encompassing magic theory. Fueled by the user's emotions and pain levels, Berserker magic tends to wear on the user greatly, most users who reach the top stage cease to exist. Berserker magic uses a tier system in order to keep track of the different power tiers between each power up. Only one Perfect Berserker exists; Mariana. History Berserker Magic first appeared near the beginning of time and the creation of the realms, but went mostly unnoticed until only very recently. Mythas took a deep interest in the idea of Berserker magic and keeping the ability for preventing another Alm from happening by harnassing the Berserker power. He soon founded the Berserker Purification and Enhansement Program in Realm 9 to seek and find those who could practice the magic. Soon, it was discovered that not many people had a stable enough soul or didn't possess berserker blood within them, and quickly passed away mid-training. Around 400 years ago, one of the Berserkers named Kanazaar had his soul cracked during training. The crack was such a small crack that it wasn't caught by the checking group before he retired to bed. At approximatly 1:57 AM, Kanazaar took control of Mythandrel and Senteros Academy Incident. Survivors Cameron, Lyvonia, Mariana, and Kanadaeo met outside of the academy but took their seperate ways, each persuing a path of anger and revenge on certain people Description and Tier System Berserker magic works on the willpower and emotions of the individual, leading to increased power originating by the fueling of the feeling into the soul and out into the blood. Power is generated and used by the individual, resulting in acute rage and bursts of speed and strength, at the price of health and feeling. The tiers describe how much power per tier there is. Tier 0 Tier 0 is ground state. No anger and no generated power plus no damage. Tier 1 Tier 1 is initial anger, and building power. May show 25% increase in power. No physical damage. Coming off will result in a slight headache and dilated pupils. Tier 2 Tier 2 is the building stage between 1 and 3. Showing only a 35% increase in power. Some physical damage like bleeding arms and headache will result in coming off. Tier 3 Berserker magic is fully realized at Tier 3. Power is 100% increase then normal. Light burning around the hands and feet, as well as bleeding arms are common. Headaches are nearly assured at this stage. Tier 4 Another transfer building stage, tier 4 is the increase between 4 and 5. No noticeable change between 3 and 4 besides more rage. Tier 5 Tier 5 shows pure rage flowing through the veins of the Berserker. Blood dripping from the mouth and nose is common. Unstable anger and strength exceeding 200% of normal is expected. Passing out is expected after use. Tier 6 Also known as Endgame, this is the final Berserker tier. At this stage, the Berserker bursts into flames and activate the death power, which is a hypernovae cannon from their sword. Death rate is 100% for non-united souls, as the Berserker will cease to exist in all forms. hypernovae cannon isn't guaranteed, as its mostly up to the Berserker using it. Coming down from tier 6 results in a temporary coma state or worse, depending on the person.